thenhlfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryan Strome
| birth_place = Mississauga, Ontario, Canada | height_ft = 6 | height_in = 1 | weight_lb = 200 | position = Centre / Right wing | shoots = Right | league = NHL | team = New York Rangers | prospect_team = | prospect_league = AHL | former_teams = New York Islanders Edmonton Oilers | draft = 5th overall | draft_year = 2011 | draft_team = New York Islanders | career_start = 2013 }} Ryan Strome (born Ryan Edward Strome on July 11, 1993) is a Canadian ice hockey forward for the New York Rangers of the National Hockey League (NHL). Ryan was selected fifth overall in the 2011 NHL Entry Draft by the New York Islanders. Playing Career Ryan began his professional playing career with the Toronto Marlboros of the Greater Toronto Hockey League (GTHL) during the 2008–09 season. At the Ontario Hockey League's (OHL) 2009 Priority Selection, he was selected eighth overall by the Barrie Colts. During the 2009–10 season, he was traded to the Niagara IceDogs The IceDogs qualified for the playoffs but were eliminated in the first round, while the Colts would go on to the OHL Championship Finals, but they were eliminated in four games. During the following season, Ryan compiled 106 points in just 65 games. He was named "OHL Player of the Month" in January 2011 and selected to the Second All-Star Team at years end. After his second season with the IceDogs, Ryan became eligible for the NHL Entry Draft. He was selected in the first round, fifth overall, in the 2011 draft by the New York Islanders. He was also selected by the Kontinental Hockey League's Amur Khabarovsk in their 2011 draft. After being drafted, he spent another season with the IceDogs before joining the Islanders' American Hockey League (AHL) minor league affiliate, the Bridgeport Sound Tigers in the 2012–13 season. Halfway through the following season, on December 11, 2013, he was called up to the Islanders after the team had put Pierre-Marc Bouchard on waivers to make room on their roster. Before his call-up, Ryan was leading the AHL in points through the first 23 games of the season. He scored his first NHL goal on January 6, 2014 against Kari Lehtonen of the Dallas Stars. On June 22, 2017, Ryan was traded by the Islanders to the Edmonton Oilers in exchange for forward Jordan Eberle. In his first season with the Oilers (in 2017–18), he appeared in all 82 games posting 13 goals and 21 assists for 34 points. As a restricted free agent in the off-season, Ryan agreed to a two-year, $6.2 million extension with the Oilers on July 6, 2018. On November 16, 2018, he was traded by the Oilers to the New York Rangers in exchange for forward Ryan Spooner. Career Statistics Regular season and playoffs Canada}} International Accolades Personal Life Ryan has two brothers: Dylan and Matthew, who also play hockey. Dylan currently plays in the National Hockey League with the Chicago Blackhawks organization and Matthew plays in the Ontario Hockey League for the Hamilton Bulldogs. Category:1993 births Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Canadian ice hockey centres Category:New York Islanders draft picks Category:New York Rangers players Category:Edmonton Oilers players Category:Barrie Colts players Category:Niagara IceDogs players Category:Bridgeport Sound Tigers players